roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leupold M8-6x
}} The Leupold M8-6x 'is an American Telescopic Sight exclusive to the Steyr Scout. It is unlocked by getting 1500 kills or by purchasing it with credits. History Leupold & Stevens, or more simply ''Leupold, has been a long-standing company, having made rifle scopes since the 1940s. While they originally made various pieces of equipment, they got into riflescopes by virtue of Marcus Leupold becoming frustrated with his optics. Leupold's optics industry has since boomed, becoming the choice of some military forces (like the U.S. Army and the IDF) for accurate optics. Their optics are a popular choice for high-power shooters, as was recorded by the NRA during their metallic silhouette championship survey in 2014. While Leupold has rebranded their M8 optics to be FX optics, they still produce the optic in-game today. In-Game Model The Leupold M8-6x appears to be the Leupold FX-3 6x42mm scope that is produced as of January 2019. Its apparent size seems to be somewhat smaller than other comparable riflescopes in game. In-Game ''General Information'' The Leupold M8-6x is a sniper rifle scope with a 6x magnification—the same magnification as the VCOG 6x Scope. Compared to the default sniper rifle scopes seen on other members of its class, this magnification is quite low, however, this also provides a wider field of view (FOV) in comparison. The scope's reticle is quite simplistic, a 'T' shape reticle comprising of three black lines which thin out towards the center of the reticle, providing a clear, precise and unobstructive aiming device. As with other default sniper rifle scopes, the black lines provide poor contrast against dark objects or backgrounds. Usage & Tactics Much like the PU-1 Scope to the Mosin Nagant, the M8-6x is the exclusive optic for its respective rifle and acts as a medium-to-long range optic, although is better suited for the former range bracket. This is quite useful on the Steyr Scout, given the more aggressive playstyle the weapon is suited towards and subsequently perfoms better at ranges shorter than typical sniping distances. If a user is looking for a longer-ranged scope for the Steyr Scout, the M8-6x is a very viable option and greatly increases the usability of the weapon outside of close range. With a precise and clear reticle it is fairly easy to use and does not obstruct a user's view on their target as badly as other available optics. It is best to use the M8-6x when using the Steyr Scout in a more conventional sniping role or more specifically for medium-range engagements, where the user can take advantage of the Steyr Scout's main advantages over the other sniper rifles. Its main competitor is the VCOG 6x, has the exact same magnification level but also has an alternative aim mode which decreases the magnification level and removes the tunnel vision when using high-magnification scopes, offering a more versatile option usable at long and close ranges. However, the VCOG has a more obstructive reticle, albeit providing better contrast against darker objects. The M8-6x does remain a more precise optic however. ''Conclusion'' The M8-6x drastically improves the usability of the Steyr Scout outside of close range, albeit faces serious competition from the VCOG scope. However, the M8-6x provides a simple, clean reticle which is very usable for most players. Regardless, the M8-6x is quite usable in its own right and has the novelty of being an exclusive scope. Pros & Cons '''Pros: * Simple and clean reticle. * Wider FOV compared to other sniper rifle scopes. Cons: * High kill unlock requirement. * Poor contrast against dark objects. * Can be difficult to correct bullet drop due to lack of gradation. Category:Optics